


[VID] Level Up

by helcinda



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fanvids, Found Family, Gen, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helcinda/pseuds/helcinda
Summary: Call it your 2.0, your rebirth, whatever





	

**Author's Note:**

> 2015 was a hell of a year.
> 
> One Direction could have so easily phoned it in last year. Knowing they were going into a break, and dealing with Zayn's departure, no one would have blamed them for ramping down a little. But they, of course, did the exact opposite. They finished a year-long world tour, under unusual and difficult circumstances, with boundless amounts of energy and grace. They gave their all, and then some. I am forever grateful for and astonished by this very special group of young men.
> 
> Last year, my vid beta dream team came together online. I got to meet them a few months later, and, as a result, this vid was nurtured to life in far different circumstances. It was conceptualized on couches, helped along by a second set of hands collecting sources, and, in a few cases, beta'd in person. For those reasons alone, this one is far, far more personal to me. Once again, and in some ways even more so than the last time, words cannot encompass what ashpags and oliviacirce have done for this vid. They constantly push me to be better, to not settle for something that's just good enough. Thank you so, so much.
> 
> Finally, a massive, massive thank you to the fandom in general. Your videos are what made this possible. 
> 
> All media contained is property of respective copyright holders.

 

**Song:** Vienna Teng - Level Up ([lyrics](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/viennateng/levelup.html))  
**Download:** Sendspace [HD (68 MB)](https://www.sendspace.com/file/1bcppr) or [SD (33 MB)](https://www.sendspace.com/file/mbqbxq)

[Tumblr post](http://helcinda.tumblr.com/post/151166872365/level-up-fandom-one-direction-song-vienna-teng)


End file.
